Kate's Album, Rick Book
by Alyss Heartings
Summary: What if Kate and Castle had found ways to share their emotions, but not with each other... At first? What would happen?
1. Teardrops on My Badge

Chapter 1:

"Kate?" Castle walked into the NYPD Detective's home in DC to help his fiancee move back to New York, only to find the house empty, except the boxes. "Hello?"

Castle took a look around, and found a box that had 'Castle stuff: DO NOT OPEN' written on the top.

Naturally, he couldn't help but open it. In the box, there was pictures of him and letters that she never sent to him, and on the very top, there was a CD in a clear, plastic case. Immediately, he went out to his car, and popped the CD in the player.

What he heard made him cry, just in the first song:

_Rick looks at me, __I scowl so won't see,  
That I want, and I'm needing, everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that slut he talks about  
And she's had everything that I have to live without!_

_Rick talks to me, I snap cause it's just so scary  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me,  
He says he's not in love, he hasn't found the one,  
I wonder if he knows he all I think about at night!_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my badge,  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,  
He's the man in the car I keep arresting, don't know why I do.  
_

_Rick walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love,  
Look in those beautiful eyes, and know she's lucky 'cause...  
_

___He's the reason for the teardrops on my badge,  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,  
He's the man in the car I keep arresting, don't know why I do._

___So, I drive home alone, As I turn out the lights,  
I put his picture down,  
And maybe get some sleep tonight!  
_

___'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my badge,  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart,  
____He's the man in the car I keep arresting, don't know why I do,  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough,  
_And he's all that I need to fall into  


_____Rick looks at me, __I scowl so won't see..._

"Rick?" He heard Kate's concerned voice through the window. "Everything OK?"

"Yeah... No." He said, stepping out of the Lexus. "You recorded an album all about you feelings towards me?"

"WHAT? Castle, you went through that box!?" She said, her tone incredulous. "It was clearly marked, 'do not open'!"

"Yes, but you know me: it'll only make me more curious. And besides, you have a wonderful voice. You should've told me how you felt a long time ago." He took the love of his life into the circle of his arms. "I like it, too. And I think we should do a duet."

"Castle, what are you talking about?"

"I think we should sing together. We could do a karaoke night at the Olde Haunt. What do you say?"

"Uh... Sure?"


	2. A Woman Like You

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, tonight, we will be starting a tradition that will happen every Friday night." Castle announced. It was the Friday after I'd returned to New York. "Tonight, my fiancee will be singing the first song of the night. So, without further ado, I give you Kate Beckett, singing Love Story: A Remix!"

_We were both young when I first saw you,  
_

_I close my eyes, and the flashback starts,_

_I'm sitting there, at my desk in stuffy air._

_See the lights, see the chaos, the unis,_

_See you make your way through it all,._

_And say, "Hello,"_

_Little did I know..._

_That you were Castle, you were writing books,_

_And my captain said, "Come on in and stay awhile"_

_And I was pouting on the stairs _

_Begging you, "Please go,"_

_And I said..._

_Castle, go away and don't come back_

_I'll arrest you if you come here again,_

_You'll be the writer and I'll be the cop,_

_It's a hate story, baby, just just say yes._

_So, I sneak out years later to see you,_

_We keep it quiet 'cause we're dead if she knew,_

_So close you mouth... we'll drive down to the Hampton's_

_Oh, oh_

_'Cause you were Castle-I was the bad cop_

_And my captain said, "Stay away from here," _

_But you were everything to me,_

_I was begging you, "Please don't go,"_

_And I said..._

_Castle, take me somewhere we can be in peace,_

_I'll be waiting until 5 o'clock tonight,_

_You'll be the writer and I'll be the cop,_

_It's a love story, baby, just say,"Yes"_

_Castle save me Josh is never there,_

_This love is difficult, but it's real._

_Don't be afraid, we'll get through it all,_

_It's a love story, baby, just say "Yes"_

_Oh, Oh_

_I got tired of waiting, _

_Wondering if coming for me,_

_My patience for you was fading..._

_When I met you on that playground swing set,_

_And I said..._

_Castle, save me, I've been feeling so alone,_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come._

_Is this in my heart? I don't know what to think."  
_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..._

_Marry me, Katherine, you'll never have to feel alone, _

_I love you and that's all I really know,_

_I talked to your Dad-go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby, just say, "yes."_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you._

As the last note ended, everyone looked at me with astonishment. "What? I thought it was good."

"It was amazing!" Castle walked on stage, and kissed my cheek. "I loved it!"

"Thank you, Castle," I said, rolling my eyes. "I am glad you liked it so much." But, on the inside, I was utterly happy.

"Give it up for Katherine Beckett!"

The crowd went wild.

* * *

The rest of the groups were horrid, but that could be because they where drunk off their asses. Castle thought they were all good, mostly because if he didn't, half of the groups would bitch slap him.

"And, now one last song, sung by me... A Woman Like You!"

_Last night, outta the blue_  
_ Driftin' off to the evening news_  
_ She said, "Honey, what would you do_  
_ If you'd have never met me"_  
_ I just laughed, said "I don't know,_  
_ But I could take a couple guesses though"_  
_ And then tried to dig real deep,_  
_ Said, "Darling honestly..._

_ I'd do a lot more offshore fishin'_  
_ I'd probably eat more drive-thru chicken_  
_ Take a few strokes off my golf game_  
_ If I'd have never known your name_  
_ I'd still be driving that old green 'Nova_  
_ I probably never would have heard of yoga_  
_ I'd be a better football fan_  
_ But if I was a single man_  
_ Alone and out there on the loose_  
_ Well I'd be looking for a woman like you."_

_ I could tell that got her attention_  
_ So I said, "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention,_  
_ I wouldn't trade a single day_  
_ For 100 years the other way."_  
_ She just smiled and rolled her eyes,_  
_ Cause she's heard all of my lines_  
_ I said, "C'mon on girl, seriously_  
_ If I hadn't been so lucky, I'd be.._

_ Shootin' pool in my bachelor pad_  
_ Playing bass in my cover band_  
_ Restocking up cold Bud Light_  
_ For poker every Tuesday night, yeah_  
_ I'd have a dirt bike in the shed_  
_ And not one throw pillow on the bed_  
_ I'd keep my cash in a coffee can_  
_ But if I was a single man_  
_ Alone and out there on the loose_  
_ Well I'd be looking for a woman like you."_

_ She knows what a mess I'd be if I didn't have her here_  
_ But to be sure, I whispered in her ear_  
_ "You know I get sick deep-sea fishin'_  
_ And you make the best fried chicken_  
_ I got a hopeless golf game_  
_ I love the sound of your name_  
_ I might miss that old green 'Nova_  
_ But I love watchin' you do yoga_  
_ I'd take a gold band on my hand_  
_ Over being a single man_  
_ Cause honestly I don't know what I'd do_  
_ If I'd never met a woman like you."_


End file.
